


Without a second thought

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Boners, Candy and junk food, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut ... maybe?, idk how to tag, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Jacks recent date was a disaster ..... He needs a pick me up.





	Without a second thought

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally in beta’d and unedited just random aus i think of and maybe might continue. Sorry for grammar errors and stuff!

He laid in bed flipping through random channels finding nothing to peak his interest, nothing did nowadays... Everything felt like a carbon copy of each other... bland and unoriginal.  
He flipped to the cooking network where he finally gave up and watched cupcake wars, even if they were reruns he still enjoyed it. It was late on a Friday night and this is how he spent it, he smiled at how dumb it sounded in his head, single and a grown man spending his friday night in watching the cooking channel, he pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes exhaustion creeping up.  
He’s been pushing himself harder lately, at work and at the gym...  
He thought about Jack, he told him to text him when his date was over, was really the only thing that kept him up st this point.  
His phone vibrates against his thigh  
Jackie: Hey! dates over picking up a few things on the way home.  
Jackie: oh i also have a question  
Gabe raises a eyebrow  
Gabe: what’s your question ?...  
Jackie: So how do you feel about a movie night? like right now  
Gabe thinks on it for a moment, he wasn’t doing much anyway and his schedule for tomorrow had nothing on it... why not?  
Gabe: sure, uh do you need me to pick up anything ?  
Jackie: nope! :)  
Gabe found it odd he didn’t speak much about his date, but he didn’t dwell on it.  
Gabe slid on a pair of comfortable sweats and a baggy sweater and headed out.

Jacks date didn’t go well to say the least, the guy was the definition of a Jock dickhead, all night the guy spoke about sports and drinking ... while he himself drank heavily, Jack knee this wasn’t going to end well.  
Long story short, Jack called his *Date* a Uber when he started to slurr his words and left mildly sad.  
Jack figured he could salvage his night with a improvised movie night, him and Gabe use to hang out a ton but slowly drifted apart, they still talked though seeing one another was what lacked.  
Jacks stomach curled at the thought, their friendship use to be a fierce thing ...  
Jack pushed the feelings down and continued with his drive.

Gabe sat in the parking, mentally preparing himself for this... they were friends after all.  
He just hated how he had to act like he didn’t want anything more with Jack... when in reality he wanted nothing more than Jack.  
He exited it the car and started his walk, each step feeling heavier than the last... it felt like something was weighing them down the closer he got to Jacks door, the cold air chilled against his skin, his breath visible before him... He needed to tell Jack.  
He just didn’t want to fuck up what they had.

Jack slid into something comfortable and set everything up, he picked up some random assortment of candy and popcorn and a few drinks he knew Gabe and him liked, he felt nervous... but he felt thankful the disappointment of his date dissipated. He walks over to the window and soaks in the night sky and the city lights, it was something he would never get use to. His eyes wondered and landed on Gabes car, Jacks stomach stirred, he started to pace back and forth waiting for the knock, it would happen any moment... he was nervous. Why?

Gabe stood in front of Jacks dope, he took a few deep breaths before he finally knocked.  
Jack opens the door, Gabe takes a moment to take in the view, Jacks wearing a loose Tee that barely covers much and gym shorts that look 2 sizes too small, Gabe had to pray to anything to not let him pop a boner tonight, Jacked look good. Hes still on the gym plan Gabe made for him... and that lil bit makes Gabe feel pride, it’s doing wonders.  
Jack just all smiles  
“glad you made it, we don’t do this very often anymore.... and kinda missed it” Jack leaned against the door giving him space to enter a small blush playing on his cheeks

“i’m glad too” Gabe hoped he didn’t seem as eager as he sounded, he noticed Jacks cheeks turned up a few shades, he took note.  
Jack took in the view, Gabe wore the sweats he loved so much, loose and tight and in the right places, it left much tot he imagination when he could almost see the outline of hi-  
Jack stopped himself... he couldn’t think about that now, Gabes his friend... he mentally slapped himself.  
This was going to be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this lil drabble!  
> follow me on twitter! i usually talk a ton about ovw content and such!  
> https://twitter.com/david_kennedy11 :)


End file.
